Marriage Blues
by Theresa471
Summary: There wedding is in a few weeks. However Lee is caught up in finding the murder of his agent friend. Otherwise Amanda goes to see her doctor about finding out about being pregnant. Five chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Blues

Chapter One

Six months later after Lee Stetson had gotten back from his mission in Russia. He and Amanda were getting married in a few weeks after they had decided to wait until this time. It was going to be a civil ceremony in the back yard of her house. Especially it was going to be a week before Halloween.

Stetson sitting in the living room on a week's vacation, while Amanda was back at work at the agency on assignment. She had been told by Stetson himself about the incident of him being raped in the shower inside the bunker.

It was only a few days ago...

"Jesus Lee why didn't you tell me the truth about you getting raped?" She was steaming inside there bedroom alone finally with Dotty moving out to be married four months prior by justice of the peace.

He was shaking his head. "Amanda, I just couldn't tell you the truth. I was scared to have this happen to me in the first place."

They were sitting up in bed after having had sex earlier to be emotional sexual session. She was sore all over as with her partner Lee Stetson.

"Is it possible for me to check it out with having you turn over?" She was blushing having to asked this request.

"It's all healed up Amanda, as the doctor in Russia now transferred out some where has healed. Even though my emotional state has been a mess for months." He moves over to kiss Amanda on the lips to be very passionate. A moment later he was all over her with his body covering her with the small frame of hers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late at night at Oakland park some twenty miles away from the agency. One of there agents Todd Bowles working for them during the past ten years was shot and killed by someone that was out to get him for some reason. Bowles was in his early forties with my wife or children, but he did have a girlfriend Suzanne Moore.

Local police were called in to the scene when a jogger running inside the park saw the body face down. He had checked the man's pant pocket for any I.D. and found that he worked for IFF International and his bosses was Billy Blue Note and Lee Stetson.

When the police arrived along with the coroner and fire department. Darrell Taylor the jogger had given the business card to Lt. Ellis in order for him to investigate the shooting.

"Will you be available for new questions when the chances arises?" Lt. Ellis asked with writing something into his pad with his blue point pen.

"I will be Lt. Just call and leave a message and I will call back for where ever I might be."Taylor said before walking away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Agency...

There was a call coming into Billy's phone connected to IFF International. He picked up the phone to say hello. "This is Billy Blue Note, who is this? He asked.

"This is Lt. Ellis of the local police. Do you have an employee named Todd Bowles?" He says to him over the phone.

"What happen?" Billy asked with concern in his demeanor.

"He was shot in Oakland park today three times. A jogger had found the body and called the police." Lt. Ellis replied with looking at the file on the other crime scene unit.

"One of my executive officers Lee Stetson knows him very well. They had been friends for years. He's going to be very upset when I call him with the news. Thank you, Lt. Ellis for calling me."

"No problem! I will call on whether there is anything else that we might find in regard to his killing. Good night sir." He hangs up to turn to face his boss Captain Robert Wolf. "It looks like one of the agency agents has been murdered."

"No doubt Lt. Ellis. We need to keep this quiet to the reporters that a spy agency agent has been murdered." Captain Wolf responded with walking out of his office to head for his to write a long report.


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Blues

Chapter Two

Amanda King was sound asleep in bed after a session that was for the first time in a while. "INTENSE!"

Lee Stetson had gone down stairs to head for the kitchen to make a snack with being hungry. He had brought his cell-phone into the kitchen that was laying on the coffee table in the living room. Just when he was going to get started the phone started to chirp.

He picked up from the counter to answer it. It was Billy Melrose from the agency. "Billy what's going on to have you calling this late?" He asked with a concern tone.

Calling from the library of his home. "I received a phone call from the local police having from a body called in from a jogger in Oakland park. Lee, I am sorry to say it was best friend Todd Bowles having been shot three times." Billy announced with sadness in his voice.

Lee just couldn't believed it with his friend being dead. They had been friends for over 15 years with getting him to join the agency.

"Does the police have any clues as to who it might of killed Todd?" Stetson replied with a groan coming from his throat.

"Nothing at this point Lee. I know your on vacation with getting married in a few weeks. Is it possible to help out with looking for clues at Oakland park and what ever else your able to come up with your sources?" Billy asked.

"I will see what I can do Billy with looking for clues. Is there anything else that I will be needing to know at this hour?" As he looks up at the wall clock.

"Other then Todd, there is nothing else to discuss. Your going to have to tell Amanda about Todd's death." He responded with coming up with mentioning it to Amanda.

"I will go tell her now, even though she is asleep right now. Thank You for calling Billy about Todd's death. I will be sure to get on it in the morning."

"Good night lee." As the connection ends with the conversation between the both of them.

Lee Stetson after finishing up his quick snack of peanut butter on toast and orange juice. He cleaned up the kitchen to head upstairs to the bedroom to wake up Amanda.

He found her not in bed but rather taking a quick shower after the sex earlier. He asked Amanda on whether she is all right.

"Sure Lee, I am fine. Is there something wrong?" She asked through the shower.

"Can I join you in the shower to tell you what happened? Billy Just called to tell me the news." He says with taking off his shorts and slippers with hearing her response.

She was watching his face with not wanting to look at his member pulsating down below. "What happened Lee?" She says with the hot water of the shower cascading down onto the both of them.

"Todd Bowles was murdered in Oakland Park by an unknown shooter. Billy wants me to look further into the case. While the police as well continue on with their investigation. And don't worry Amanda, I will still be helping out with the plans of the wedding for the back yard."

"That's fine Lee. Don't be damn careful with looking for Todd's killer. There is a possible chance Lee that maybe one of the agency agents or even Anderson Cooper's agents might be involved." Amanda says with finally giving in to his charms when he pushes her against the shower stall to kiss her hard before planting his member inside of her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Donny Lomabrdo of the ex Anderson spy network went to meet up with the others at his apartment four blocks away from Oakland Park. It was mostly a pack between the eight to try and get even against the spy agency, and any one connected as agents in the local area.

Donny walked into the apartment for where everyone was waiting to play cards, watch tv or fool around with the women that was there from an escort service.

Darrell Taylor the same person at the park as a jogger asked on how it went over all.

"You know the story Darrell, since you spoke with the police about finding the body. Otherwise Bowles had no chance at all with me shooting him three times with the silencer." Donny replied with no remorse in his demeanor. "I don't wish to discuss it further. Lets play cards everyone, I have a feeling I am going to be lucky tonight." He responded with sitting on down at the large card table already with the cards, drinks and coins.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Blues

Chapter Three

Amanda's mother had arrived to the house to help get the place into order with the up and coming vows. She had Eric help with setting up tables and chairs in the large back yard. They were hoping and praying that the weather cooperate on there wedding day.

Dotty was moving the last of the fold up chairs into place with her husband's help. While he moved another table. "That should so it Dotty. Lets go inside to start cleaning the inside. It's a good thing I am not working at the hospital or else I would be in bad shape."

"Your not going to be in bad shape with me around honey." Dotty said with moving into him with a kiss and placing her hand down to his groin for a moment.

"If you keep this up. We will never get anything done with the cleaning. Lets get started sweetie. Later will be a better time." Eric said with the dust pan and broom, while Dotty went to vacuum in the living room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda was out in the field for a training exercise with four of the agency agents including Billy Blue Note for an under cover operation later on. Amanda had changed her pants into a dress as part of the exercise. She could swear that the dress was a little tight at spots, plus the fact the past two weeks there has been times her stomach has been upset. As for why, she had no idea at the moment.

Maybe it had something to do with getting her period in a few days, she hopes! Getting into position she starts walking towards her prey with playing a hooker on the streets. She really didn't like this aspect of the exercise. Even though Billy will be playing her boss/owner.

She walks up to one of her possible clients near the diner, in spite the fact that Blue Note had a bad vibe about the man that she was going to pick up.

Moments later with the customer having to be a vice cop with agent Waters enjoying the exercise. "Your coming with me to the precinct Prissy." Waters replied with placing the cuffs behind her back, as with Billy Blue Note with Waters partner to take them over to there vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While the exercise was going on. Lee Stetson was on the streets looking for clues into the shooting of Todd Bowles. He's been at it for almost two hours finding nothing at all. His mind really wasn't into it today. He wanted to head on over to Amanda's house for where Dotty and Eric were getting the house and yard into place with the wedding ceremony coming up.

One thing he needed to do was order his tuxedo at his favorite place down town. He asked Alfred with calling him that he would be coming in for a fitting later on.

"No problem Mr. Stetson, I will be here to measure you and pick out a style to wear for your wedding." Afterwards Lee parked his car on the side of the house. Walking into the back yard. He was quite pleased with what Eric and Dotty had done with the tables and chairs.

Going inside...

He saw the both of them as busy beavers cleaning the kitchen and bathroom on the first floor. "How's it going you two?" He asked with raising his eye brow.

"Working hard Lee, while Amanda is on an training exercise for her job. Even her boss is tagging along as well." Dotty responded with finishing the last of the cabinets and being hungry and tired.

"Are you and Eric in me ordering pizza from Domino's for lunch?" Stetson replied with waiting for there response.

"Sure Lee. Thanks for the offer." Eric said with coming from the bath room.


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Blues

Chapter Four

Lombardo and Taylor were out in the field later after playing cards, drinking and sex with the three hookers that were asked to attend the card games. Both men were satisfied with the day/evening, especially for when it came to the sex. The three call girls were paid really well. Including the one guy name Cinderella to collect his profit as well.

They had heard that agent Lee Stetson was checking the grounds in Oakland Park for where his friend was shot and killed. There was nothing they could do right now until the morning. They would have to devised a plan on how to have him steer clear and the trail to them.

Lombardo and Taylor were heading on home with the late hour. Being very careful with not having any police stop them along the way.

When Darrell Taylor walked into his apartment. The first thing he did was turn on the cable to see on whether there were any news reports on Todd Bowles. He turned up the volume while making himself a martini at the bar into the corner of the living room.

Then he heard the reporter start to talk about the shooting in Oakland park. The investigation was continuing with widening it's range to those knowing Bowles with working for IFF International. Otherwise please contact the police on whether you have information. Along with the telephone numbers to call the police.

Afterwards Taylor turned off the tv/cable to finish up his drink before going to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week and a half later...

Amanda King was late with her period. She was scared and needed to see her doctor about it. Even though she use one of the devices to indicate on whether she was pregnant or not. Since Lee was away a few days with an assignment for Billy and the agency before the wedding ceremony in three days. Everything was done in the back yard, house and having talked with Pastor Garson, along with the catering.

Amanda called Doctor Loren at the medical clinic to see her. He told her to come right away since he had no appointments until 1 p.m. in the afternoon. He would leave a message with his secretary to let her know she was coming.

She had called Billy that she was coming in really late. However she would make it up another time. "Are you all right Amanda?" He asked with concern.

"Mr. Melrose, I need to really do something important. I will need to asked you a favor by not mentioning it to Lee when he calls to check it. Lets just say it's sort of a surprise depending on how everything turns out."

"All right Mrs. King, I won't say a word to him. When you come in later, your word will be on your desk with the latest report on the training exercise." Billy replied with taking a deep breath into his lungs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thirty five minutes later at the clinic

Amanda had parked the Volkswagen inside the under ground parking lot. The elevator would take her to the first level opening inside the main entrance of the clinic. She was having terrible butterflies inside her stomach and including what she might be wanting to confirm. Even though the device told her the same thing that she was pregnant.

Moving towards the counter. "I am Amanda King. Doctor Loren told me to come right away to see him." She said with watching the older woman get onto the phone to call him.

After a moment talking to Doctor Loren. She places the phone back onto its hook. "Doctor Loren is waiting for you, Amanda."

"Thank you." Amanda replied with heading towards his office and exam room.

After talking with his patient. It was time to check her out in the exam room with his assistant to help out. And using an ultra sound to find out as well.

"All right Amanda try and relax. I need to exam you down below before moving on."Doctor Loren responded with placing on the gloves and equipment to check her down below.

"I will try Doctor." Amanda said with closing her eyes to feel the pressure of his fingers and what ever he was using.

"Ok it's done. I will have this sample taken to the lab to have them check for any issues. Otherwise now comes the Ultra sound on whether we can see anything."

Taking his and the assistant 's time. They were able to see the tiny life form inside her stomach. "What's the verdict Doc?" Amanda asked with her nerves at a all time high.

"Positive! You're going to be having a baby Amanda. I will give you instructions to take care of yourself at your age 39 as compared for when you had Jamie and Phillip."

"Believe me I will be sure to take care of myself. Since it's going to be a surprise for Lee during our wedding ceremony in three days." She said with a half crooked smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for the story. Thanks for Reading.

Marriage Blues

Chapter Five

The next three days was hard for Amanda King. She was getting ready for the ceremony outside in the back yard. She was wearing a pale white lace long dress with matching earrings, a bracelet and pearl necklace around her neck.

Lee had told her that his working in the streets was over with. He had received information from a very close source. That his killer of his friend Todd Bowles would have his redemption. A man name Darrell Taylor the very same jogger that was supposed to have found the body, while the police had spoken with him about it.

Weather wise outside was lovely with temperatures in the seventies for October. She wasn't able to see Lee in his Tuxedo when he had changed with the police and the agency getting involved with the arrest of both Taylor and his friend Tony Lombardo. Only Darrell Taylor gave in with talking to the police to let them know it was him that shot him three times.

Otherwise there lawyers will be taking over with trying to have there sentences lowered or even have Taylor asking for the Witness Protection Agency.

Lee Stetson and the agency Billy Melrose will know in a few days.

Outside in the back yard. Amanda's two sons, Dotty and her husband Eric were sitting in the front waiting for the music to be played. With Amanda to be escorted down by Billy having been asked and accepted with the grand old pleasure.

Lee was very nervous having waited all this time for the ceremony to finally happened. It's been a long haul with all of the lies, missions and the separation.

Pastor Garson asked Stetson on how he was feeling.

"Nervous Pastor. I am wondering why it's taking so long." He said with his stomach having butterflies. At least he was able to tell her the truth about the rape in Russia.

"Here they are now." Pastor Garson announced to everyone inside the yard. The D.J. in the corner started to play the wedding march with two of her bridesmaid with Francine and another woman from the agency walking down the aile with Amanda and Billy looking dapper in his tux as well that fitted him well since losing some weight with his wife keeping him on a diet.

Lee just couldn't believe it just how beautiful she was looking. She arrives with Billy putting her into place. And Lee comes to stand near her smelling her alluring perfume. The both of them said Hi to each other before the pastor took over with giving him the usual speech about two lovers coming together finally.

He asked the two to hold hands while he gives the vows. "Lee Stetson do you take this woman Amanda to be you're lawful wife in all enternity?" He says to have some in the yard chuckling a little. Pastor Garson replied to the couple in front of him.

"I do." Lee says with smiling at Amanda.

"Amanda King do you take this man Lee Edwards Stetson to be your husband?" The pastor said with no one chuckling this time around.

"I do as well Pastor." Amanda said with a wide smile. She was just about ready to tell Lee the news in his ear when they are done kissing.

"Excellent! Lee and Amanda you're now husband and Wife. Please kiss your bride." There was a serious of cheers along with a few tears coming from Francine as well.

After breaking the kiss. She tells him the news in his ear. His face was bright as ever and very excited with wanting to tell everyone the wonderful news. "Ladies and gentlemen. Amanda my wife just told me that I am going to be a father. WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" He kissed her hard this time. She was going to have fun later in bed later once everyone leaves including the two boys to be taken back to the boarding school.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The celebration continued on for a few hours after the catering had served the wonderful food of a mixture of chicken, fish or steak served with potatoes, mixed veggies, salad and a desert of fruit or the wedding cake made by a company belonging to the agency.

After saying goodbye to everyone including her mother and Eric. The both of them were very excited for there first official together as husband and wife.

She had a few ideas with looking it up on the Internet. She really wanted to impressed him with buying a pink see threw nightie to really get his motor running, along with a few sex toys to use for the entire evening into morning.

Lee was sitting up completely nude under the sheets waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

And when she does. His mouth dropped to no end. "OMG! AREN'T YOU JUST BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY AS HELL IN THAT NIGHTIE. Come here woman lets get this honeymoon started." He says.

Before he realize she had taken it off to show her very excited nipples to be coming very close to him and not able to take it any further...

The End


End file.
